


Icicles

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "icicle", M/M, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.Icicles at the cabin.





	Icicles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "icicle"

Jim pulled a heavy sweater on over his flannel shirt and grabbed his coffee. He left his parka hanging by the cabin door; the sweater and the coffee would keep him warm enough for the few minutes he'd be outside.

The sun was just beginning to rise as he walked out onto the back porch. Perfect timing; Jim sipped his coffee and watched the show begin. The edge of the roof had dozens of icicles hanging from it this morning, like most winter mornings, and the icicles caught the first low-angled rays of sunlight like prisms. 

It was beyond description. 

And far too brief — the angle of the sun changed too quickly — but more than worth getting up early for. At least Jim thought so, even if Blair always had to be cajoled — or bribed — from underneath the pile of blankets on their bed on the mornings Jim felt like having company to watch the show. "That’s incredible," Blair would say, or sometimes just, "Wow," as he leaned against Jim and shivered in his parka and Fargo hat. And as soon as the sun had risen enough that Jim was ready to go back inside, Blair would head back in like a shot, leaving a trail of discarded outerwear on the floor as he dashed back to bed and dove back under the covers. 

This morning the sunrise show was as beautiful as ever, but Jim's shivering human icicle wasn't there to share it and the cabin felt too empty when he came back inside. He put his cooling cup of coffee down on the kitchen counter, then found himself heading for the wooden chest beside the sofa. The top of the chest was usually home to nothing more than a lamp and a few coasters, but this morning it was also hosting the one box Jim hadn't unpacked yet. "Xmas Supplies," the box was labeled, and until now Jim hadn't been ready to think that far ahead, having left Cascade's Christmas overkill only a few days ago.

But now…. Now he suddenly wanted to make sure that Blair had remembered to pack Jim's ornament. And he didn't want to wait until Blair got here and they put up the tree, he wanted it unpacked _now,_ unpacked and hanging in a window, catching the light.

There wasn't much in the box, but everything was carefully wrapped against damage; still, the shape was unmistakable, long and thin, and Jim's fingers were oddly unsteady as he unwrapped it. The clear glass with its subtle facets that caught the light only to return it in dozens of tiny rainbows was a work of art. "An icicle for the mornings it's cloudy," Blair had said when he'd given it to Jim last Christmas, shrugging a little. "Firelight works on it, too, and lamplight, not just sunlight at the frozen crack of dawn."

Jim smiled at the memory. Funny how something like an icicle could make a person feel so warm deep down inside.


End file.
